


How to befriend a Spider in Ten Days

by Alecvm



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, IronStrange, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, pepper is just a friend to tony and they are not engaged, peter not trusting strange at first, practically adopted peter parker, pretty much ten days for the ten dates tony and strange goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Tony stark was not one to go on dates. He was a busy man and was in no interest to someone's sugar daddy. However, when Stephen Strange appeared in his life he maybe have dropped his rule of not dating. Except Stephen was not ready for a certain Spider to be the actual cockblock of his relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony grumbled as F.R.I.D.A.Y woke him up telling him that Spideyboy had entered the building and was coming down. Checking the time he did not realize that it was already 3 P.M. He might have accidentally stayed up all night and then slept only at nine in the morning but it wasn’t his fault. Tony cleaned himself up the best he could before Peter came down as the boy was a worried kid. And speak of the devil the kid came walking in setting his bag down on the ground. 

“Hey Mr.Stark! Are we going to work on the suit some more?” He asked sitting down on the chair wheeling over to the tired man.

As Tony thought of it he decided that maybe today they could have a bit of a break today. He felt a little bad as Peter seemed to be rather excited to work on his suit but right now the scientist was just too tired and stressed to think.

“Actually, how would you feel about traveling around town? We could go sightseeing and just have a hang out day.”

Peter deflated a bit but quickly sprung up again realizing that it would be a day of fun with Tony. The two never really acknowledged it but they really just wanted some quality father and son bonding time. So Peter quickly texted Aunt May that they were going out around town and followed Tony back into the elevator. Tony was really trying to decide whether or not he wanted to dress up as a tourist or just suffer with people recognizing him. He decided in  the end to do a mix. He changed into more comfortable presentable clothes that didn’t have grease stains all over it and just put on his nice pair of sunglasses before notifying F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell Happy to get a car ready for him.

“Of course sir. Will he be driving you today.”

“No, but Peter and I will be gone the whole day,” Tony responded as he checked himself out once more before going out to meet up with Peter.

Peter was hanging out in the lobby talking to some of the other interns before noticing Tony walk up.

“Hey Mr.Stark! Is that really what you are gonna wear?” Peter snickered looking his dad up and down.

Stark snorted posing for the boy,” For your information, this is called the classy tourist look. Much better than what you are wearing.”

“Oh really? I think it more looks like ‘help I don’t know how to dress myself properly so I just had a five year old dress me’. And the five year old is you,” Peter sassed back as the other interns watched in amusement. 

Tony acted shocked hurt by the comment before ruffling up Peter’s hair before beckoning him to follow. Peter tried his best to fix up his hair before waving goodbye to the others before running after Tony. Once outside Happy greeted them with his usual grumpy self throwing Tony the keys.  

“Finally, going out on a date today?” Happy teased.

“No, just going out on a good ‘ol father son date with Peter.”

Peter waved happily at the two as he finally caught up to Tony. “Hi Happy! Mr.Stark is taking me out around Queens today!”

Happy just grunted something that Peter couldn’t understand but could almost hear a ‘have a good time and stay safe kid’. Peter waved goodbye to Happy before entering the car sitting next to Tony who was already choosing out a song.

“What are we feeling today kid? Some classical? Rap? Or maybe those weird podcasts you listen to,” Tony asked as he scrolled through the playlist.

“Uhh, how about you choose Mr.Stark?”

Tony raised an eyebrow wondering why the boy would ever him choose the music as Peter always complained on whatever he chose. Shrugging he continued to scroll through looking for some of the best hits of the 90’s thinking that he wouldn't let Peter suffer too much. Once Tony got the 90’s playlist on they were on their way to nowhere in particular. At one point Peter started looking up some tourist sights to go see as it would be aimless to just wander around New York. Finally, they both decided on the New York State Pavilion as Peter wanted to get some good pictures with Tony against the scenery. Especially that the weather was rather good today they both thought that nothing could go wrong. But holy hell did they make a mistake.

\---

Upon going to the Pavillion it was all rather chill. Tourist were wandering around and enjoying the sights as people were even having some picnics here and there. It was all chill until for some reason a goddamn wormhole just had to open up sending out a weird looking glob of sorts with a man around Starks age who was wearing a rather majestic red cape jumping out after the glob.  Just as Tony was ready to push Peter back to get to a safe spot the strange man blasted the glob to pieces sending disgusting green bits everywhere mostly hitting Stark who was protecting Peter at that point. At that point of time most of the other tourist had ran away leaving just Stark, Peter and the man who had saved their lives (but Tony to be honest, thought that he could have killed the monster much better and cleaner). After adjusting from shock that the fact he had gunk all over his (maybe thousand dollars) clothes he checked on Peter making sure his kid was safe.

“You didn’t get any of that goo on you right?” He asked checking the boy all over making him lift up his arms. “Nothing feels weird? Everything feels normal?”

Peter groaned pushing the man away. “Yeah yeah I’m fine Mr.Stark. But you however…” The boy stared at him grinning from ear to ear. “ I really love the makeover you had done.”

Tony swore he was going to kill the boy but before he did that he was going to have a rather long talk with the strange man who had ruined his clothing. Turning around he was getting ready to destroy the man but was stopped (one could say lovestruck) as he actually looked the man over. He had dark brown hair pushed back with some hairs popping out here and there with stormy grey eyes and a stylish blue outfit matching his red cloak and a strange glowing pendant hanging from his neck.

“Hello there. Are you okay? I’m very sorry that it got rather messy,” The man said walking up to the two. “My name is Stephen Strange or just Dr.Strange.”

It was the first time that Tony had ever stuttered before as he answered back. “M-my name is Tony Stark and this boy is Peter.”

Peter waved shyly at Strange from behind Stark. Strange held out his hand and Tony took it. As they shook hands Tony swore he felt sparks when he held Stephen’s hand and he suddenly became to overwear about the fact that his hands might be dirty from the gunk and started freaking out in his mind. Like what if he got Stephens hand dirty and then the man hated him? What would he do next? Would he have to have Peter drive them back because Tony would be freaking out too much? At this point, the man was overthinking everything at this point and was quickly snapped back into reality as Peter spoke up.

“So Dr.Strange what was that thing?” The kid asked excitedly. “And what was that weird looking hole?”

“I’ll tell you all about it after we get Tony some new clothes and after some dinner,” Stephen said laughing a bit at the kid's enthusiasm.

Tony was about to argue as he was not about to get his car dirty or walk anywhere with the disgusting green all over him until Strange opened up another portal directing the two to follow him. Tony was hesitant at first but had to follow along in the end as Peter practically ran through into it after Strange. So he whispered a goodbye just in case he would die and walked through the portal after his kid and Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange always liked the feeling of going through the portal. It felt as if he was just floating through water. Rather relaxing. Except, his relaxing trip was disturbed as he could hear the kid was yelling and shouting at him the whole entire time. However, he couldn't hear Stark's voice at all making him wonder whether or not he had even decided to come through with them. Luckily the trip was quick as he gracefully walked back out of the portal quickly moving out of the way just in case anybody crashed into him. Just like that the boy tumbled out trying his best to balance himself but continued to fall until Stark came out catching the boy by his arm. 

"Careful there kid. Wouldn't want your aunt to forbid you from ever hanging out with me again," Stark said helping Peter stand straight(or as straight as he could).  

Peter quickly thanked Stark before looking around inspecting the room they had come back out in. Currently, they were Strange's living room which was luckily just wood flooring and so the goo would be easier to clean off the floor. It was a simple place. Nothing that extravagant, other than all of the expensive furniture, but he liked his house to be more simplistic. The couches were just a simple white with gold feet with a matching glass coffee table. Across from the couch was the tv and on both sides of the tv were scrolls. And even Tony had to say that the room was very...pretty even though it was rather bland for his taste. Of course, no matter where Peter went, if there is expensive things he gets amazed. The kid was already trying to avoid touching anything and he was probably trying to levitate with how much he was trying not to get the floor dirty. 

Stephen laughed to himself as he watched the boy looking amazingly at everything before looking over to Tony. "Anyway, follow me I'll show you to the bathroom and Peter you can just sit down wherever and make yourself at home." 

Tony looked like he was about to protest not really trusting the spiderboy to all by himself but guessed against it as he would really like to get out his disgusting clothes. So he followed Stephen through the house going through a few halls until they got to the bathroom. It wasn't anything amazing(I mean like Tony is a billionaire, his bathroom is probably a fucking bedroom)  and had a marble aesthetic and a nice large bath, most likely since Strange was rather tall. 

"Take as much time as you want and use anything that you need. I'll go get you a set of clothes too," Stephen said before closing the door behind him leaving Tony alone once again. 

\---

Peter was bored. Tony had gone off to get his shower and Strange wasn't back yet. And Peter's phone was already close to dying so it wasn't like he could just waste the rest of his time playing games or watching vines. So with desperate times come desperate measures. Meaning the desperate measure would be to venture around the house and the desperate time is that he was too bored to keep on waiting for one of the adults to come back. So Peter got up from his comfortable spot on the couch and stepped out of the living room. First was the kitchen. It was obvious that Strange really wasn't much of a cook as his kitchen was a bit smaller then Tony's but his fridge was still as big. As much as Peter wanted to check out the fridge for some food he could hear Tony's nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to not even dare. Except of course since it was Tony's voice it just urged him even more to open the fridge. The boy's stomach overpowered his mind in the end. Peter reached out and pulled at the door opening it up to see a fridge that was actually stocked up with organic fruits and veggies. 

"Here you are," A voice came from behind Peter. 

He swung around ready to fight wondering why his spider senses hadn't gone off. Upon turning around however he came face to face to Stephen smirking down at him. 

Peter opened and closed his mouth trying to explain why he was hanging out inspecting his fridge but in the end, he ended up just closing his mouth completely. Stephen laughed before ruffling his hair. "You know if you were hungry then you could have just come and told me. Anyway, let's have a snack together. Can't eat too much before lunch." 

Reaching past Peter, Stephen grabbed an apple placing it into Peter's hand before grabbing one for himself. Peter mumbled thanks before going over to lean against the counter island as he watched Strange. The man took out two cups before pouring a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of juice for Peter. 

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" The boy grumbled as he accepted the cup of juice. 

"Yeah I know but I'm not sure that Tony would really be happy if I gave you any caffeine." 

Peter sulked a bit more but agreed as it was Tony who had banned him from coffee. So he quickly ate his apple not realizing how hungry he actually was before finally taking his time to drink his juice. It was a nice cold orange juice and suddenly he felt like a little kid again. Back then Aunt May would be making breakfast for them and he would be secretly sipping away at his OJ. His daydreaming was cut short though when a loud crash and swearing came from the other side of the house that sounded way too much like Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe a cliffhanger yall. But don't worry you'll survive. Also don't worry there will be Aunt May and Peter being nerds together later on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cloak is so done with Strange at this point and now has taken a point to protect the small child that their master has brought in. This chapter will mostly be in the Cloaks POV with little snippets of everyone else.

Tony really had to say that this was his lowest part of life. He has done a lot of stupid stuff before but right now was the worst. It really wasn't his fault though. He was just trying to grab his phone after getting out of the shower. Of course, he did not expect the floor to be so slippery. And he had a reason for slipping for that too. This was a new bathroom and also not having Friday to warn him or helping him also messed him up even more. So really not his fault. He just hoped that Peter wouldn't call everyone saying that his old man had taken a fall or was in trouble. However, when he heard the door open he did not expect a cloak to come through the door.

** Cloak P.O.V.  **

When Strange decided to bring these people back to the house I gotta say I was distraught. It was a betrayal of trust. It didn't matter since I wasn't able to argue with him anyway but I was still pissed. We were supposed to have a nice chill stay at home day once the alien attack was over. But nooo, he just had to see this pretty boy Stark and ruin the plays of staying at home. So once Strange went to his room to get the clothes for this Stark boy I went off to sulk in the corner. I could hear my master snort at my actions to but continued to go and take the clothes back to the bathroom but left the door open for me. Probably to see whether or not I would follow him. Luckily I am not that easy to sway so I stood my ground in the corner refusing to acknowledge him when he came back to check on me. 

"Oh come on. It's not my fault that things got out of hand! And in no way was I going to leave Tony there covered in goo," I could hear him say. 

I turned only a little bit hoping he could sense my disappointment. It was obvious that he got the memo as he sighed and walked out again leaving me alone once more. Once I knew that he was completely gone I moved from my spot deciding to wander around again. My first plan was to really check up on the little kid but my plans were changed when I heard a loud crash from the bathroom.  The voice was too muffled to tell if whether or not it was the small boy or the annoying man but either way, I didn't think that Strange would be exactly for his guests to get hurt or for anything to break. So I quickly went to the bathroom where I could hear an exquisite amount of swears being used. I waited for a few more seconds to only hope the person had covered themselves before opening the door. 

\---

Peter could not stop laughing. The boy was having a time of his life to see his mentor and dad in oversized clothes, unruly curly hair, and a big red bump on top of his head. Of course, the boy was worried at first seeing Tony in pain but once everything was over he just couldn't stop himself. He could feel Tony's eyes burning into him with betrayal and knew that there would probably be some kind of payback later but he was just enjoying his time. Strange however was still worried as he kept on asking Tony about his head and how he felt as he pressed an ice pack against the bruise. Really Tony was lucky that Strange had gotten to him first and told Peter that he was fine or he would have had to call Bruce. 

_~~Before Peter got to Tony~~_

Stephen was already halfway to the bathroom after the crash leaving Peter in the kitchen. When he got to the bathroom though he might have started to freak out upon seeing that the door was already open. Not like anybody could really get in but someone could also have broken in and hurt Tony. Although seeing his cloak literally covering Tony's lower half made him wish that it was the worse option. 

"Uh, hey," Tony said giving a little wave to the wizard. 

Stephen stumbled on his words a bit not really knowing what to say. He didn't even realize that he had left Peter behind until he heard the boy calling for them asking for Stark. 

"He's a-okay kid! Your old man just took a little tumble!" He quickly yelled not really wanting the boy to be wondering why Steph was standing over his naked dad.  

Tony mouthed a thank you to him obviously glad that he wasn't going to be seen in this degrading position. Awkwardly Strange turned, covering his eyes as he handed Tony his clothes backing out of the bathroom slowly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Tony POV Today! Do you guys think I should put in more of everyone's POV?

**Tony P.O.V.**

I swear I was just going to die of embarrassment right there. Or it was more like I just really want to die right now. I really have to say thank you to the cloak later even though it sounds stupid. Like I knew that Steph was a wizard and all but I did not expect him to have a sentient carpet from Alladin. Not that I'm going to complain though since its covering my crotch before pretty boy wizard came in. I whispered my thanks to him as he covered me for Peter before handing over my clothes. Or his clothes actually. 

"Uh, thanks for the clothes and thanks cloak?" I said after I was done changing. 

I swear the cloak just like nodded to me but all I can think of now is of how big Stephens clothes were on me. Like I know that the guy is tall but like I'm not that short. But he couldn't really complain though since at least he had clothes. Stephen finally turned to look over at me and man he can't do a poker face to save his life. He was really trying to keep his laugh in though at least as he looked me over. Fuck I felt like a child. 

"I-i'm sorry about that Stark. I promise I didn't mean to laugh," Strange chuckled hiding his mouth behind his hand. 

As I rolled my eyes I couldn't help but think of how adorable the man looked. Like seriously it was not my fault that he had a pretty face and looked even cuter when trying to stifle his laughter. Of course if this was any other kind of situation I might have commented on that but currently, I felt like it was just not time yet. Pepper always said to ease into the flirting if I really liked the person and she is one of the only people that I trust with help on dating or really anything. It seemed, however, the cloak caught onto my feelings and went over and protectively hugged Strange. If it had eyes it would probably be glaring at me right now. Stephen, of course, didn't seem to think that anything was wrong so he just gestured to me to follow him back to the living room where Peter should be waiting. 

\---

Peter was getting really bored as Strange nor Stark had come back yet. It wasn't his fault either that he was just a growing curious teenage boy. So he might have accidentally started climbing the walls to see if he could find any kind of secrets from another angle. Of course, when he was finally on the ceiling the two men decided to come back. Tony just sighed when he looked up seeing his spiderson on the ceiling again. Stephen, however, was in no way used to a spiderboy just hanging out on the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry but what the fuck," Strange said out loud staring dumbfounded up at the ceiling. 

Tony muttered language under his breath before explaining the situation quickly. "Okay, so I know that it might look strange but Peter maybe got some spider abilities and so that's why he might just be on the ceiling. Also, it might be because he is spiderman but its nothing to worry about." 

Peter just kind of sat down. On the ceiling. As he watched his dad try to calmly explain the situation. He was totally going to get in trouble once they got out of the house but Peter at that point just didn't know what to do. 

"So you are telling me that Spiderman is a child?" Stephen asked his eyebrows furrowing. 

Peter scoffed as he climbed back down. "I'm actually 17." 

"Sure kid. But seriously Stark. Having a child as spiderman and also what do you mean a spider bit him? Did you take him to the doctor?" 

Tony thought that Strange would think that this would be all normal since he was a wizard with a magical cape but the man just seemed to get more and more confused as he analyzed the situation. At that point Tony was kind of getting hungry and who could blaim him after everything that just happened. So he tried his best to calm the man and make the air a little bit lighter. 

"So uh...still want to go out for lunch? It'll be on me. And I promise we'll explain everything then," Tony said as he glared down at the troublesome boy that was standing next to him. 

Stephen still seemed to not really be convinced but heck its not like he could do anything at that point. So he just sighed before agreeing hoping that this crush would be worth the trouble. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter P.O.V.**

God, it was a mistake for me to agree with going out for lunch with Tony and Strange. The awkwardness in the car was ungodly stupid. Even though I'm sitting in the back and Tony and Strange sitting in the front I could still tell that they didn't know what to say. If I was being honest this cloak was much more fun to talk to at this point. Well, I'm not exactly talking to it but I swear it keeps on staring at me almost asking me to just take it out of this mess. Thankfully the drive was short and right when the car stopped I practically jumped out of the car breathing in the good air. 

"Calm down there kid I don't need you to get hit by a car right now," Tony yelled out at me smirking. 

Rolling my eyes I walked over to his side letting him hold me close to his chest like a protective mother bird. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr.Strange looking at us with what looked like a hint of a small smile trying to peek through. Seemed like the new guy had enough of the disgusting father-son love and loudly coughed to catch Mr.Starks attention. Which I couldn't blame him as I swore Mr.Stark was trying to strangle me with his hug. 

"Ah sorry bout that Stephen. Got distracted by this little menace. Anyway, shall we go in?" Mr.Stark said letting me go from the bear hug. 

The man nodded and followed Mr.Stark into the restaurant leaving poor cloaky behind in the car. I was almost tempted to go back to the car and grab the cloak, who was looking at me like a sad puppy, but before I could Mr.Stark called for my name. Sighing I gave a small wave to the cloak before running to the door. 

\--- 

Tony didn't know what to do. Sure he has been on lots of dates before playing around but never has he been on a 'date' with his kid and an equally smart educated man like him. He was pretty glad that Peter was taking over the conversation asking Stephen a bunch of random science questions and whether or not the cloak had actual feelings. He would've jumped in to save Stephen but if it meant that he didn't have to open his mouth to say something stupid then he might just let Peter keep talking. Either way, he enjoyed hearing Peter get excited over everything. He didn't mean though to completely space out and not notice that Stephen was trying to get his attention. 

"Hey, Stark you okay there?" Stephen asks peering over into Tony's eyes. "Because you should choose your order soon. Your kid looks starved." 

"Oh, yeah sorry about that," Tony said trying to save himself from his own mess. 

Snapping himself into reality Tony looked quickly through the menu deciding to just get a burger and fries knowing that he could just shove it to Peter if he couldn't stomach it down. Looking over, Tony made eye contact with Peter as the young boy raised his eyebrows before looking over at the waiter. After giving the waiter their orders the trio settled back into a comfortable silence as Peter sipped away at his drink. 

Not really liking the silence Tony coughed slightly grabbing the attention of Stephen. "So, are you a wizard or something?" 

"A Sorcerer. Not a wizard. I used to be a surgeon, one of the best. Except I got into an accident that messed my hands up so much that I couldn't even hold a spoon without spilling everything," Stephen explained slowly. "Don't worry though. I'm a bit better now. Actually the place I brought you two wasn't even my place. Or it used to be my place but my friend lives there now so sometimes I just stop by. Luckily she had a shift in work when we dropped by." 

Tony nodded not really knowing what to say when being told that somebody just lost their job and practically his whole life by what it seemed. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how Stephen said: "she". Meaning the friend could really be a girlfriend and he just didn't want to shove it down their throat. Before he could ask anything else however, the waiter came again holding their food before setting it all down. Peter finally perked up seeing that the food finally came as he practically sucked up the food. Tony really got to reprimand the kid on eating to fast because he really wouldn't like to deal with his kid choking. 


	6. Chapter 6

The lunch went by quickly and quietly as Stephen and Tony watched Peter shove the food into his face in an untimely manner. Stephen had eaten half of his food and packaged up the rest of it muttering under his breath of how Wong would enjoy this food. Tony was about to push away his food but Peter seemed to 'accidentally' kick him under the table giving Tony a look of disappointment. Sighing Tony finished his food without question as Peter smiled sweetly. Once the trio was done with lunch Tony paid sending Stephen and Peter out back to the car to wait for him. 

** Stephen P.O.V.  **

Once outside I finally stopped Peter wanting to get my answers quickly as my curiosity took over. 

"Okay, Peter tell me what can you do as a spider," I ask folding my arms glancing down at the kid. 

Peter shrank back in embarrassment before glancing around checking as if someone would jump him. "Well, um I can stick on almost anything and I also have enhanced hearing and strength?" 

"And how did Stark exactly find out about you?" 

"You know...I was kind of messing around with uh stuff and then when I started going out as Spiderman I guess he kind of tracked me down to my Aunts apartment and then he hired me I guess," Peter explained quickly trying his best to whisper it. "Please don't be mad at Mr.Stark though! Really it was my fault for getting myself bit and I would've continued as Spiderman whether or not Mr.Stark came in to help me out." 

Sighing I rubbed my head trying to wrap around all of this information as the kid began to blabber some more about some of his escapades. At this point, I didn't know whether or not I should yell at Tony or Peter. Maybe just both of them. My chance seemed to appear as Tony came out. 

"Hey, there wizard hope you aren't scaring my kid cause sorry but that's my job," Tony joked slapping his hand on my back lightly. 

Rolling my eyes I huffed in annoyance deciding that maybe I would give a lecture to Tony first after that wizard rudeness. It was enjoying however watching Peter turn red in embarrassment muttering something under his breath. 

"Anyway, Peter I think I owe you a tour of New York still," Tony said grinning at Peter. " Also Stephen since you are already here I would think that maybe you would like to come with us to enjoy the scenery of New York unless you have some important wizarding stuff to do." 

I really didn't have any good reason to reject Tony's offer other then maybe getting the leftover food to Wong but I seriously couldn't think of any more reason to want to hang with a man that won't stop calling me a wizard. However, it also may be a little interesting to watch over the duo and I could also just say that I'm just staying to just 'protect' the two making sure they don't do anything more stupid. It wasn't like I had any work to do today so I agreed letting Tony push me back into the car. The cloak looked at me in a slight of confusion but shrugged in its own way seems to enjoy the presence of Peter. 

\----

This time back in the car the trio wasn't as awkward as Peter chattered off about his adventures and the new lego set that Ned had told him about as Tony laughed along enjoying the presence of his son and sorcerer. Stephen strangely wasn't that annoyed about the blabbering from the boy but actually enjoyed the talking. When looking over at Tony, Stephen couldn't help but smile as the man laughed. Maybe he was learning to fall in love again, Stephen thought. 


End file.
